During recent years, radio frequencies employed for performing communication tasks have continually risen. Especially with frequencies exceeding many GHz, new problems regarding the measurement of respective signals arise. By connecting the signal source to a measuring device using a cable connection, the behavior of the device under test is influenced.
For example the document US 2015/0035707 A1 shows a slot line antenna on a printed circuit board. The antenna shown there is capable of receiving high frequency signals.
There arises the need of providing measuring means for measuring high frequency signals with a high accuracy and a small size and hardware effort.